Mi error
by Ann5
Summary: El Maestro Pokemon Ash Ketchum se ha dedicado tanto a su trabajo que dejo de lado otras cosas. Una invitación a una competencia hara que se encuentre con viejos conocidos haciendo que se de cuenta de su gran error.AAML!
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana muy calurosa, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor entrando por la ventana del cuarto de un chico, a decir verdad no es cualquier chico, es el mejor y más joven maestro pokemon de todo el mundo, su nombre es Ash Ketchum. La gran cantidad de luz que se reflejaba en su cuarto hizo que se despertara y se levantara para empezar su largo día. Cuando estaba dirigiéndose al baño el teléfono sonó.

-Odio a los periodistas- decía ash hablando por teléfono

-lo se pero que se le puede hacer- contesto Lance por la otra línea- además tu tuviste la culpa, no debiste dejar que te tomaran fotos con ella si no es tu novia.

-lo se pero nos tomaron por sorpresa, nunca pensé que me encontrarían ahí-contesto ash resignado

-de por si ¿Cuál era la razón por la que estabas con ella?

-nos reunimos para hablar de negocios, me propuso ir de invitado a una competencia pokemon-

-y ¿que contestaste?- pregunto Lance con mucha curiosidad

-no le he contestado aun pero supongo que será bueno que valla, necesito observar a mis futuros contrincantes y además de que necesito relajarme y tomarme unas vacaciones de las peleas, hace mucho que no tomo unas-

-no te preocupes tienes el permiso para hacerlo, yo me encargo del comité y disfruta tus vacaciones-respondió Lance

-Gracias Lance, necesitaba tu apoyo para poder decidirme, ahora que me diste permiso voy a aceptar la propuesta- y corto el teléfono dejándolo de nuevo en su lugar.

Ash siempre soñó con ser un gran maestro pokemon y ahora que veía cumplido su sueño se daba cuenta que no era como siempre pensó que seria, en realidad si le gusta el trabajo de maestro pokemon, lo malo es que no le deja tiempo para ver a sus amigos y familia, ni siquiera tiene tiempo para descansar, aunque el tiene mucha culpa de esto ya que el siempre se mantuvo enfocado en su trabajo y cuando se dio cuenta ya había perdido contacto con todos su seres queridos por años, ahora solo vivía para el trabajo. Además de todo eso tiene que aguantar a la prensa que nadamas esperan a que cometa un error o que diga algo que puedan utilizar para crear un nuevo chisme.

Ash camino hasta su baño donde se preparo para empezar su día, hoy tendría un día muy largo tenia que preparar todo para tomar esas vacaciones que tanto esperaba, además de enterarse un poco mas sobre aquella competencia ya que gracias a los periodistas no pudo terminar de platicar.

Apenas había llegado al trabajo cuando fue recibido por un montón de periodistas preguntándole acerca de lo sucedido en la noche

-Sr. Ketchum podría decirnos si la persona que lo acompañaba anoche es su nueva novia-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?-pregunto un periodista

Ash termino por desesperarse y respondió-por favor nadamas era una reunión de negocios!-

-para qué negocios se reunían-pregunto el mismo periodista

-más que reunión de negocios era una invitación-

-nos podría decir de que trataba la invitación-pregunto ansioso otro periodista

-lo siento pero no puedo decir nada al respecto y si me disculpan quisiera poder entrar a mi trabajo- dijo ash empujando a algunos periodistas para poder entrar.

Llegó a su oficina y dio un gran suspiro. Su oficina era espaciosa y la verdad no lucia como una oficina ya que estaba repleta de cosas sobre pokemon, desde una maquina para hacer pokeblocks hasta juguetes para pokemons. Los pokemons de Ash estaban con el en su oficina, esa era la razón por la cual había tantas cosas de Pokemons. Ash caminó hasta un sillón donde se recostó. Ahora que ya estaba en su oficina daba gracias a que los periodistas no podían entrar y podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una mujer entrando a su oficina.

-Señor el presidente de la liga quiere hablar con usted- explico su secretaria

-esta bien diles que ya voy- respondió ash un poco irritado

La secretaria salió de su oficina dirigiéndose hacia la sala principal donde se encontraba la oficina del presidente. No sabia las razones por las cual el jefe lo estaba llamando solo sabia que no podía ser nada bueno así que decidió afrontar su situación lo antes posible. Se paro de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la sala principal.

Cuando entro pudo notar que no solo a el lo habían llamado ya que se encontraban varias personas sentadas en la mesa de reunión. Poco después de que se sentó el presidente de la liga entro haciendo que se pusiera tenso.

-supongo que se preguntaran la razón por la cual los llame- dijo el presidente de la liga- bien he recibido informes sobre una nueva competencia, al parecer será una gran competencia y necesitan un poco de apoyo-

-¿Qué clase de apoyo?- preguntó alguien de los ahí presentes

-Necesitan promocionar su competencia y ya tenemos la forma para hacerlo-contestó el jefe- reuniremos a varias celebridades del mundo Pokemon para que ayuden a promocionar la competencia-

-Esa idea es fabulosa, pero quienes serán los seleccionados-

-Ya tengo la lista y al parecer algunos de ellos ya han aceptado, ¿no es así Ash?- dijo el jefe dirigiéndose hacia Ash

- Habla de la competencia a la que me invito Duplica-

-Exacto, espero te haya convencido- dijo el jefe guiñándole el ojo

-bueno en realidad nunca le pude decir mi respuesta-

-Y bien que fue lo que decidiste-

-No sabia que fuera una competencia tan grande pero creo que aun así iré- contestó Ash un tanto confundido por la insinuación del jefe

-Supongo que eso es todo, la reunión esta concluida pueden regresar a su trabajo- habló el jefe

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida. Ash nunca se espero lo que acababa de escuchar, pensar que su jefe lo tenia todo planeado y lo peor de todo es que envió a Duplica para convencerlo por una extraña razón. –Espero no piense que me gusta- se dijo Ash así mismo.

Cuando llego a su oficina se encontró con pikachu

-Pika!- dijo pikachu mientras corría a los brazos de su entrenador

-Pikachu veo que ya te terminaros de checar-

-Pipika-

-Que bien…te gustaría ir a practicar un poco en la arena de combate antes de que me llague más trabajo que hacer y más papeles que firmar-

-Cha!-

-Vamos necesito distraerme un poco-

Ash y Pikachu llegaron a la arena de práctica de la liga. La arena era gigante aun mas que las arenas usadas en las competencias, podías elegir el terreno que quisieras y las condiciones climáticas que quisieras (si! Condiciones climáticas). Ash tomó sus pokebolas que se encontraban en una especie de casillero y saco a todos sus pokemons, bueno cuando menos solo los que tenia ahorita con el por que los demás o se encontraban con el profesor Oak o los había dejado en libertad por que no podía cargar con tantos Pokemons. Las pokebolas se encontraban en un casillero por que así podían pasar los cuidadores y transportarlos al centro Pokemon donde los checaban, por supuesto Pikachu era un caso especial por lo que para checarlo tenían que pedírselo a su entrenador un día antes como había pasado el día anterior.

-Chicos aremos un pequeño entrenamiento, quiero que apemon y pikachu practiquen su agilidad, también charizard y cindaquil deben practicar su lanzallamas nivel máximo y sceptile tienes que practicar tu rapidez. Ya saben que hacer así que empiecen!- Ash se encargaba de vigilarlos y dirigirlos pero sus pokemons eran lo suficientemente buenos para saber que clases de ataques necesitaban practicar

Después de un largo entrenamiento Ash decidió terminar así que regreso a todos sus pokemons a sus pokebolas y le pidió a uno de los cuidadores que si los podía llevar al Centro Pokemon. Salio de la arena y se dirigió a su oficina, cuando estaba apunto de entrar su secretaria lo detuvo.

-Disculpe Señor Ketchum pero el presidente quiere verlo personalmente-

-Supongo que me va a dar mas noticias sobre la competencia- dijo Ash resignándose a ir a ver al jefe.

Pikachu se quedo en su oficina comiendo unos pokeblocks mientras el iba a ver al presidente, no sabia que otra sorpresa le esperaría. Cunado llego a la sala principal la secretaria del presidente le dijo que pasara y así lo hizo, abrió la puerta y pudo verlo sentado en su gran sillón checando algunos papeles, cuando el presidente notó que entró dejo de ver los papeles y lo invito a sentarse.

-Tengo noticias para ti- dijo el presidente

-¿Qué clase de noticias?-dijo Ash un poco temeroso

-Buenas supongo, acabo de hacer un trato con los organizadores de la competencia. Vamos a usar tu nombre como campaña y lo único que tendrás que hacer es ir a todos los eventos de la competencia y pelear contra la persona que gane-

-Eso es genial, ahora si estoy seguro que quiero ir- dijo Ash con mucho mas animo

-Solamente te tengo que pedir algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cuídate de la prensa, no queremos otro escándalo como lo de ayer-

-¿Ya lo sabia?-pregunto Ash, ahora comprendía por que la indirecta en la junta

-Si por supuesto y no queremos una mala publicidad para la competencia así que no hagas nada que perjudique esta campaña. Lucio me hablo en la mañana y decidimos que el tiempo que dure la competencia no serán tus vacaciones por que como veras se acaba de convertir en tu trabajo así que te daremos unas cuantas semanas después de la competencia para que te recuperes y estés listo para empezar con la competencia de la liga en Kanto-respondió el presidente

-Entonces serán como dos vacaciones- dijo Ash casi en un murmullo pero el presidente lo alcanzó a oír

-No estés tan seguro, ir a todos los eventos y actuar como el representante de una campaña es duro, yo se lo que te digo-

-si usted lo dice- dijo Ash no creyéndole del todo

-Entonces creo que ya aclaramos todo, acorde que llegaras al lugar de la competencia dentro de dos días, tu vuelo hacia ciudad Zafiro sale mañana en la mañana a las 5:00 a.m.-

-Genial entonces tengo que ir a empacar todo-habló Ash parándose de la silla para salir pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-dijo Ash

-Claro-

-¿Quiénes además de mi serán los invitados en la competencia?-

-Habrá varias personas, algunas con igual hasta mas fama que tu, quizá te lleves una sorpresa-contestó el presidente

-Entonces por que usarme a mí para la campaña si van a ir personas con más fama que yo-

-No es obvio, es una competencia Pokemon y que mejor que la publicidad este echa por el actual maestro Pokemon y aunque haya personas también dedicadas a los pokemons con mucha fama que van a ir, necesitamos hacerte promoción también a ti por que pronto ocuparas este puesto-

-¿Qué?!-

-Como escuchaste planeo retirarme y te planeo dejar a ti a cargo, también para eso es la publicidad, al final de la competencia anunciaremos que habrá un cambio de presidente de la liga-

-Y cuando planeaba decírmelo!-

-Cuando estuvieras haya pero creo que no es necesario esperar, estas dispuesto a aceptar ese cargo-

-No lo se-

-Bien ahora tienes todo el tiempo hasta el final de la competencia para decidirlo-

-Lo pensare-dijo Ash saliendo de la oficina del presidente, tenia mucho que pensar, aunque ser presidente de la liga significara menos batallas pokemon también significaba mas tiempo libre, podía llegar tarde, tenia mas vacaciones y la única temporada donde tenia mucho trabajo era cuando empezaba la liga de Kanto, pero para que usaría tanto tiempo libre.

Ash caminaba por los pasillos pensando en todo lo sucedido adentro de la oficina del presidente cuando su reloj sonó y se dio cuneta de que ya era más del medio día y debía ir a empacar todo para irse dentro de unas cuantas horas. Salió corriendo hacia su oficina para agarrar sus cosas, llevarse a pikachu e irse, pero antes debía pasar por sus pokebolas –ojala todavía no se las hayan llevado para el Centro Pokemon- pensó Ash mientras corría hasta su oficina.

Entró a su oficina y rápidamente le explico a Pikachu que debían irse, los dos salieron corriendo hacia la arena para recoger las pokebolas de Ash, afortunadamente todavía no se las habían llevado cuando llegaron. Tomo todas sus cosas, se subió en su lujoso coche y salio hacia su departamento para empacar todas sus cosas.

Una vez que llegó a su departamento subió lo más rápido que pudo a su recamara y empezó a empacar su ropa. Su departamento era grande y aunque no tenía mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo, tenía muchas comodidades y cosas lujosas en su departamento. Una vez que terminó de empacar se dispuso a descansar por lo menos un rato ya que dentro de unas dos horas tenia que despertarse para ir al aeropuerto.

Notas del Autor: Está es una historia que había empezado a escribir pero no termine y chocando mi computadora me la encontré así que decidí terminarla, haber que tal les parece. Si les gusta dejen reviews para que la continué!!


	2. Chapter 2

El despertador sonó a primeras horas de la mañana, apenas había podido dormir unas cuantas horas cuando era despertado por su nuevo destino. No sabía por que pero sentía que estas vacaciones traerían consigo un poco de sorpresas. Aunque ya había recibido un poco más de información acerca de la competencia, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que se trataría y mucho menos de quienes irían, a decir verdad el no estaba muy informado, por no decir nada, acerca de la farándula, de los actores, cantantes, ni siquiera sabia sobre ídolos que tenían que ver con Pokemons, aunque esto resulte irónico, el sabia que era un ídolo en el mundo Pokemon pero no sabia nada más además de eso.

¿Cómo podría estar informado si lo único a lo que se dedica era a sus pokemons y su trabajo?

No tenia ningún contacto con el exterior, no veía la tele mas que a veces el noticiero, no leía revistas ni veía el periódico entonces era obvio que no tuviera idea de quienes asistirían, no conocía a ningún famoso, es mas ni siquiera sabia que tan famoso era el.

Ahora se iba a introducir a este nuevo mundo del cual no conoce mucho, la verdad solo se enteraba de los chismes que decía la prensa sobre el por que amigos como Lance lo llamaban para decirle lo acontecido. Había tenido unas cuantas novias, pero la verdad nada serio, aun no estaba seguro si de siquiera a ver sentido amor y con todas esas novias también vinieron chismes, aunque nunca les presto atención. Su vida se cerraba solamente a los pokemons, hablaba de vez en cuando con su madre y una que otra vez enviaba una carta a algunos viejos amigos. Al que casi siempre le escribía era a Brock, pero ahora ya tenia cerca de dos años que no sabia nada de el. Lo ultimo que supo es que Brock le envió una carta diciendo que ya no enviara más cartas al Gimnasio por que ya no iba a estar ahí y que no sabia en donde estaría, por lo tanto no tenia destinatario y así fue como su osadía termino. Cuando menos les envió una carta a todos sus amigos excepto a una. Nunca pudo terminar de escribirle una carta y por supuesto menos pudo llamarla. Era como una barrera que sabía que si cruzaba jamás regresaría, tenía más de cinco años que no sabía nada de ella, alguna vez su madre la menciono pero nunca le dijo nada nuevo. Ahora con este nuevo encargo de trabajo sabia que se habría al mundo que dejo hace mucho tiempo, aunque no viera a sus viejos amigos, sabia que esto significaba que cruzaría esa barrera que la verdad tenia miedo de cruzar.

Decidió levantarse de su cama para empezar a arreglar todo y llamar a un taxi para que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Se vistió de forma muy casual y se termino de arreglar para cuando el claxon del taxi sonó afuera de su departamento. Ya tenía todo listo, su equipaje estaba listo, tenía sus pokebolas en una maleta y por supuesto pikachu lo acompañaba, pero se le olvidaba algo, sabia que se le olvidaba algo aunque no podía acordarse de que era. Reviso todo de nuevo pero no encontró nada que estuviera mal, aun con ese sentimiento de que se le olvidaba algo decidió subirse al taxi. Se podía ver como el taxi iba avanzando cuando de repente se para abruptamente y tomo reversa deteniéndose de nuevo al frente del departamento. Ash se bajo rápidamente y subió a su departamento, cuando entró empezó a buscar frenéticamente alrededor, movía las cosas, aventaba otras pero no podía encontrar lo que se le había olvidado. De repente se pudo escuchar un-Pika!- al instante Ash se voltio descubriendo que su pequeño amigo llevaba unos boletos en la mano.

-Gracias Pikachu, pensé que los había perdido- le dijo Ash a su pokemon

-Pikapipi-

-Lo se, a veces puedo ser muy distraído-

-pikapikapi-

-no creo que necesite alguien que me este cuidando Pikachu!-contesto un poco irritado por el comentario de su amigo

Los dos subieron al Taxi y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto, donde la nueva aventura de Ash estaba a punto de comenzar.

Estuvieron dentro del Taxi por unos cuantos minutos cuando lograron divisar un gran edificio. Ya no se acordaban de como era el aeropuerto, tenia mucho tiempo desde que Ash estuvo en uno de ellos. Bajaron del Taxi y pudieron percatarse de que se encontraba mucha gente, hace mucho que Ash no estaba en un lugar publico por razones diferentes a las de firmar autógrafos o tener batallas pokemon frente al publico. Entraron por dos grandes puertas de vidrio y se fueron a registrar y a entregar su equipaje. Todavía les quedaban algunos minutos para que el avión despegara así que decidieron pasear un poco.

-A donde crees que deberíamos ir Pikachu?-

-Pikapikapipi-

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre-

Los dos entraron a un pequeño café y se sentaron en una de las mesas esperando que los atendieran, de repente se pudo escuchar un grito cerca de ellos.

-Ahh! No puedo creerlo es el mas famoso Maestro Pokemon- grito una chica llamando la atención de todos los presentes que voltearon a ver hacia Ash.

-Es cierto es el-

-Si no puedo creerlo, nunca lo había visto en persona-

-Que estará haciendo aquí?-

-No es obvio, seguramente va a viajar-

-Pikachu creo que nuestra hambre tendrá que esperar-dijo Ash al ver todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor

-Disculpe señor me podría dar un autógrafo-preguntó una pequeña que se encontraba a su lado

-Por supuesto- Contestó Ash sonriéndole

-Y también a nosotros?- al parecer ya se había formado una fila

-Bueno…creo que todavía tenemos tiempo-

El tiempo paso y las personas seguían llegando para que el Maestro Pokemon les firmara un autógrafo hasta que se oyó por el auricular que decían- Todos los pasajeros hacia la ciudad Zafir favor de abordar su avión, el avión esta apunto de despegar, esta es la ultima llamada-

-Oh no! Pikachu ya se nos hizo tarde- dijo Ash empezando a correr hacia la sala de abordaje

-Pero no término de firmarme- comento un joven al ver que el Maestro se iba

Ash y Pikachu corrían rápidamente a través de todas las salas hasta que llegaron a donde iban a abordar el avión.

-Tuvo suerte señor, el avión estaba apunto de despegar- les informo una señorita que estaba en el recibidor

-Nos salvamos Pikachu-

-Sus boletos por favor-

-Si caro- Ash reviso sus bolsillos pero no encontró nada- espere los debo tener por aquí- revisó sus bolsillos de la chaqueta pero nada-Pikachu viste los boletos- dijo viendo a su amigo.

-Pika!-

-Aquí los tengo!- dijo Ash entregándoselos a la señorita, al parecer los había puesto en el bolsillo de su camisa

Al fin habían llegado al avión después de todo lo que les había pasado y ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para comer algo. Su avión era muy grande y ellos estaban en la primera clase con un compartimiento solo para ellos. Se sentaron y después de un tiempo Pikachu no pudo resistir el cansancio y se quedo dormido. El viaje duró cerca de ocho horas, por fortuna para los dos en el avión les sirvieron algo de comida antes de bajar. En el aeropuerto de ciudad Zafir pudo observar que ya era medio día y debía apurarse a llegar al hotel para instalarse y luego conocer a los organizadores. Decidió rentar un auto por que iba a necesitar trasladarse constantemente y no tenía tiempo de estar pidiendo taxi cada vez que tenía que ir a alguna parte. Por supuesto rento el carro más lujoso que había. Estaba en camino al hotel cuando pudo percatarse de que había muchos anuncios sobre el evento Pokemon en la calle, aunque no todos eran de el. Muchos mostraban su foto promocionando la competencia pero también había otros anuncios que mostraban algunas caras que el no reconocía pero sabia que eran famosos por que así decía en la publicidad. Después de ver varios anuncios pudo divisar uno que le llamo mucho la atención, en el aparecía una hermosa joven de cabello rojizo, esa imagen le quito el aliento aunque nada mas haya sido una imagen, en verdad le había atraído mucho esa joven.

-No crees que es hermosa pikachu?- dijo Ash a su pokemon indicándole el cartel

-Pika?-

-No había visto alguien así nunca-

-pikapikapi-

-No esto es diferente…siento que la conozco-

-pikapika-

-Si, estoy seguro que estará en la competencia, aunque me parece extraño que en todos los demás carteles aparezcan varias personas y este sea el único anuncio en la que la persona sale sola además de los carteles en donde yo salgo-

-pikapipi-

-Lo se debo comportarme…bueno lo intentare-dijo Ash sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería su amigo, la liga no quería chismes, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse quien era ella.

Llegaron a un hotel, un gran edificio con pinta de muy costoso. Se registraron y después de descansar un rato y de que Ash se preparara los dos tomaron tumbo hacia la junta que tenia Ash con los organizadores del evento. Tardaron algunos minutos antes de llegar a un moderno edificio que decía "Patrocinadores Pokemon". Entraron y rápidamente la secretaria que atendía el recibidor lo reconoció.

-Señor Ketchum es un gusto conocerlo-

-Si, vengo a la junta-

-Por supuesto enseguida lo llevo-

-Muchas gracias-

Legaron a una gran oficina con puertas de madera, la secretaria toco a la puerta y después de un momento se pudo escuchar la voz de un hombre.

-Si que desea- preguntó el hombre

-El Señor Ketchum ya esta aquí-

-Bien-dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta-pase Ketchum lo estábamos esperando-

-Si, Gracias-

Cuando Ash entró al cuarto pudo notar que varias personas se encontraban reunidas ahí, su vista recorrió cada una de las personas que se encontraban, al parecer eran cinco. La persona que se encontraba hasta el fondo era un señor de pelo canoso ya muy conocido por Ash, era el presidente de la liga.

-Pero, ¿Cómo pudo llegar antes que yo?- dijo Ash dirigiéndose hacia el presidente

-Muy fácil, yo soy el presidente de la liga por lo tanto tengo algunos privilegios- contesto el presidente viendo a Ash con una sonrisa-Algunos de esos privilegios puede ser un avión privado listo para usar a cualquier momento-

-Vaya- dijo Ash pensando que no había tomado en cuenta esos privilegios al ser presidente de la liga.

-Pero no te quedes ahí, siéntate-

-Si, por supuesto- Ash se sentó en una de las sillas vacías

-Bien Ash iniciemos con la reunión, déjame presentarte a las personas presentes- el presidente señalo hacia una de las personas que era una joven de cabello morado vestida con un vestido algo atrevido para el punto de vista de Ash- a ella ya la conoces, Duplica nos estará acompañando en toda la competencia- Ash la vio con un poco de seriedad, la verdad no quería nada que ver con ella- Bien Ash este es Brian, nuestro administrador- dijo el presidente señalando a el muchacho que le había abierto-El es Ted, uno de nuestros grandes inversionistas y socios de la liga Pokemon- esta vez el presidente se había dirigido hacia un hombre que aunque no se veía muy joven se podía ver fácilmente que era mas grande que Ash- Y por ultimo pero no menos importante este es Richie, el encargado de esta ciudad en las actividades Pokemon- Esta vez Ash se quedo perplejo mirando al joven al que el presidente se dirigía, ¿Acaso ese Richie era su viejo amigo de hace muchos años?, no podía ser cierto, ese joven no se parecía al muchacho con gorra y un Pikachu que conoció hace muchos años.

-Ash?...Ash?...ASH?!-

-Que?...Disculpe me distraje un poco-

-Si ya me di cuenta- dijo el presidente- pero bien hay que empezar a hablar de la competencia-

-Con respecto a eso me he dado cuenta que al parecer este será un gran espectáculo-

-Por supuesto Ash, este va a ser el mas grande evento Pokemon, no sabes a quienes logramos que vinieran!-hablo Duplica

-Si Ash y tu serás una gran parte de este espectáculo- dijo Richie

-Lo que queríamos comunicarte es que por el momento lo más importante es la cena de bienvenida que se realizara dentro de dos días, ahí tendrás que presentarte como el anfitrión y darás un discurso para que la competencia empiece. Tienes que ser cortes Ash, hablaras con todos los presentes, muchos de ellos son como tu, ídolos del mundo Pokemon y por favor Ash nada de accidentes…queremos empezar con el pie derecho- explico el presidente

-Bien pero tengo un problema, resulta que no conozco a nadie de los que van a asistir-

-Entonces esta cena te ayudara a conocerlos y a socializar con ellos- contesto el presidente- creo que eso era todo pero recuerda no apagar tu celular te podremos necesitar pronto-

Todos los presentes salían de la sala, Ash agarro sus cosas y se apresuro a alcanzar a Richie.

-Eh?...Richie eres…-dijo Ash no sabiendo bien que decir

-Si Ash soy yo- contesto Richie

-Pero…estas muy cambiado-

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti maestro Pokemon-

-Y Sparki?-

-Supongo que donde dejaste a tu pikachu, en el área de pokemons-

-Es bueno verte de nuevo…siento no haberte visto antes- dijo Ash un poco avergonzado, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie conocido.

-Debo decirte que no me pareció muy bueno tu aislamiento de todos tus amigos pero te entiendo, no hay rencor, amigos?-dijo Richie ofreciéndole la mano

-Por supuesto- contesto Ash estrechando su mano con la de Richie- nunca pensé que te fuera a verte aquí-

-Ay Ash no sabes lo que te espera-

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Ash un poco confundido

-Es mejor que te enteres tu mismo, y bien que tienes planeado hacer-

-Por ahora nada-

-Perfecto quieres que te enseñe las arenas Pokemons? Por cierto todavía no llegan todos los invitados, muchos llegaran el mismo día de la inauguración, pero cuando lleguen va a ver mucha gente alrededor de la ciudad así que es mejor que disfrutes este tiempo antes de que todos los lugares se llenen de gente, yo se lo que te digo-

-Entiendo…pero acerca de la cena me podrías ayudar con las personas que van a ir?-

-En serio no sabes nada verdad?-

-Pues…no, no se nada-

-Bien te ayudare en la cena-dijo Richie un poco resignado- debes prepararte muy bien, no será nada fácil-

-Por que? A mi no se me hace muy difícil ser el anfitrión-

-Créeme es mejor que te prepares para todo-

Notas del autor: Siento no haber actualizado antes pero tenia muchisisisisisisisimo trabajo, exámenes, conciertos de piano y guitarra, exposiciones de arte y fiestas de esta época. Hace poco salí de la escuela y me dio tiempo de continuar esta historia. No estoy segura de que pueda actualizar pronto. Debo decir que estos dos primeros capítulos pudieron resultar un poco aburridos pero no se preocupen la acción esta a punto de comenzar!


	3. Chapter 3

Los días pasaron rápidamente y cuando menos se lo espero ya era el día de la cena, desgraciadamente tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer antes de que la noche llegara, por lo que no tenía tiempo para relajarse. Primero que nada tenia que ir a buscar a Richie para que le dijera donde podía comprar un traje, por ser tan distraído se le había olvidado comprar un nuevo traje para la cena. Después de comprar su traje debía ir a una junta de último momento con el Presidente de la liga, luego prepararse para la cena y finalmente debía asistir a la cena. En verdad no sabía lo que debía esperar de esa cena solo sabia que era muy importante como para hacer cualquier tontería, no podía tomarse el lujo de tener ningún error.

Ash caminaba apresuradamente por las calles hasta que logro divisar a lo lejos un gran edificio en el cual encontraría a su amigo. Llego al edificio y después de avisarle a la secretaria de Richie que era urgente que lo viera se dirigió a su oficina. Entro rápidamente, Richie se encontraba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo algo cuando lo vio.

-Ash?! Que haces aquí?-

-Bueno sucede que tengo un pequeño problema-

-Y cual es tu problema?-dijo Richie sabiendo muy bien que seguramente se trataba de otro de sus descuidos

-Resulta que no traje ningún traje formal y necesito comprar uno para la cena de esta noche-

-Y por que no lo hiciste antes?-preguntó Richie-No te dije que estos días iba a ver demasiada gente en las calles-

-Si pero se me olvido-contesto Ash muy avergonzado-necesito tu ayuda-

-Esta bien, déjame pensar…no es bueno salir a las calles ahora pero te podría prestar uno de mis trajes, que dices-

-Supongo que estará bien, somos casi de la misma estatura y talla, solo espero que alguno me quede bien como para la ocasión-

-De eso no te preocupes estoy seguro que alguno te quedará-

-Entonces paso por tu apartamento después de la junta que tengo con el presidente-dijo Ash saliendo de la oficina de Richie

-Creo que tenia demasiada prisa, el mismo Ash de siempre dejando todo para el final-se dijo Richie para si mismo después de que Ash salio de la oficina.

Ash llego hasta donde había dejado su carro rentado, se subió y tomo rumbo lo más rápido que pudo hacia las oficinas de relaciones pokemons en donde se encontraría con el presidente.

Una vez que llego al edificio estaciono su lujoso carro rentado y fue directamente a la oficina del presidente. La secretaria le informo que el presidente lo estaba esperando así que no pensó más y entró.

-Disculpe la tardanza pero tenia que arreglar unas cosas antes de la cena de esta noche- dijo Ash al entrar

-No te preocupes-el presidente le indico que se sentara-bien, tengo algunas cosas de las cuales hablarte

-Si, lo escucho-

-Resulta que una persona que pensé ya no iba a venir a la competencia decidió venir y esta persona también necesita un poco de ayuda como tu-

-Cómo? …Qué quiere decir?-preguntó Ash muy intrigado

-Ella necesita publicidad igual que tu, además de que necesito ponerla a prueba para estar seguro de darle el puesto-

-Cuál puesto? Yo pensé que no habría otros cambios en la liga-

-Bueno después de que algunos de la elite se enteraran que me iba a retirar decidieron que era tiempo que ellos también se retiraran, si todo sale bien ella ocupara el lugar de Lorelei-

-Entonces supongo que ella trabajara conmigo-dijo Ash

-Si, exacto, van a ser compañeros de campaña-

-Y se puede saber quien es ella?-

-Preferiría presentártela en persona, estoy seguro te quedaras impresionado, seguramente la veras en la cena, ahí los presentare-respondió el presidente mirando fijamente a Ash-Creo que eso es todo, después de la cena te daré un horario con las cosas que vas a hacer el resto de la semana. Ya te puedes ir-

-Esta bien- contesto Ash levantándose de la silla para salir

-Ah! y Ash –Ash se volteo para ver al presidente- trata de dar una buena impresión, quieres-´

-Si, por supuesto señor-dijo Ash saliendo con mucha más preocupación de la oficina

Una vez que se subió a su carro tomo rumbo hacia el apartamento de Richie, con lo que le había dicho el presidente bastaba para ponerlo mucho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, ahora su única salvación era su amigo. Después de un rato de conducir empezó a reflexionar lo hablado en la oficina del presidente, quién seria esa chica?, se veía que le caía muy bien al presidente, pero… ahora tenia cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse después se enteraría quien era esa chica.

Cuando llego al apartamento de Richie bajo rápidamente del auto y tocó el timbre, se había pasado demasiado tiempo hablando con el presidente y se le había echo tarde, ya nada mas faltaban unas pocas horas para la cena y debía preparase. Richie abrió la puerta después de unos segundos y lo invitó a entrar.

-Parece que se te hizo tarde-dijo Richie dejándolo pasar

-Si el presidente tenía que comunicarme algo muy importante, al parecer tendré una compañera de trabajo-

-Si… ya lo sabia- Ash percibió que Richie había dicho eso como con culpabilidad

-Hay algo malo?-preguntó Ash al ver la expresión de Richie

-No!, no hay nada malo, mejor vamos a ver que traje te pondrás-

Ambos llegaron hasta el armario de Richie y Ash pudo observar que el poseía una gran cantidad de trajes, seguramente era lo que más usaba en su trabajo. La verdad a el no le gustaba ir de traje a su trabajo por lo que solo tenia unos cuantos para cosas especiales pero había empacado tan rápido que se le había olvidado empacar un traje por si acaso.

-Al parecer hay mucho de donde escoger-dijo Ash observando todo su guardarropa

-te dije que no te preocuparas, tengo trajes de sobra así que elige el que quieras-

-Bien solo que no se muy bien cual es el adecuado para esta cena-

-Te tienes que ver muy formal así que yo creo que te vendrá bien…este- Richie había agarrado un traje negro con un corte muy sofisticado y se podía ver que era italiano por la etiqueta que aun llevaba puesta.

-Estas seguro, se ve que ese traje es nuevo y no quiero causarte muchas molestias-

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro y este traje lo importe desde Italia pero resulta que me quedo muy largo, estoy seguro que a ti te quedara por que eres más alto que yo, así que disfrútalo-

Después de vestirse y arreglarse para la cena (cabe resaltar que a Ash ya no le daba tiempo ni de volver a su casa) los dos decidieron que era hora de ir a la tan esperada cena. Ambos se habían ido en sus respectivos autos, Ash fue el primero en salir ya que él tenía que llegar antes y después de unos minutos Richie salió. En el camino Richie seguía culpándose por no contarle a su amigo todo lo que sabia, pero tampoco era adecuado que el se lo contase, Ash debía pasar por todo eso para darse cuenta que lo que hizo fue un error, separarse de sus amigos le traerían muchas consecuencias de eso estaba seguro.

Ash llegó al gran edificio donde se llevaría acabo la cena, era un edificio muy bonito con un gran esplendor y todo estaba totalmente iluminado, se veía que esto iba a ser un gran evento. Estaciono su auto y entro por la parte de atrás como le habían indicado, al parecer ni el presidente ni el querían que la prensa lo molestase al entrar así que ambos decidieron que lo mejor era entrar por la parte de atrás antes de que la prensa llegara. Cuando termino de caminar por las escaleras llego a un gran salón, con varias decoraciones que iluminaban todo el lugar, estaba realmente hermoso y en poco tiempo estaría lleno de personas las cuales no conocía y debía tratar.

-Ash! por aquí- al parecer Richie ya había llegado.

Ash se dirigió hacia su amigo y se dio cuenta que el presidente se encontraba a un lado de el.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste Ash-dijo el presidente

-Si y nadie se percato, a veces la prensa puede ser muy molesta-

-Te recuerdo que esta es la última vez que evades a la prensa ya que las demás actividades que realizaras será en presencia de esta-aclaró el presidente

-Si, esta bien. Cuando llegaran las demás personas?-preguntó Ash viendo a su alrededor

-Estan a punto de llegar, la mayoría pasará por la puerta de enfrente. Sabrás cuando estén llegando por el ruido que habrá afuera-explicó Richie

-Creo que eso es ahora- dijo Ash escuchando como el ruido iba en aumento

-Al parecer la prensa ya llego, y unas cuantas limosinas y carros ya están aquí-el presidente había señalado hacia la ventana-Ash no podré estar pendiente de ti así que si necesitas ayuda con alguna cosa o información pregúntale a Richie, estoy seguro el podrá ayudarte-terminado de decir esto el presidente había ido a la puerta principal a saludar a todos las personas que llegaban

-Bien creo que te preguntaré muchas cosas esta noche, empezando por quien es el que llegó-dijo Ash volteando a ver a su amigo

-El es uno de los accionistas de la liga-

-Y el de la limosina? Y el del carro negro? Y la del carro rojo?-

-Ash! una pregunta a la ves, quieres-

-Está bien, solo dime el nombre de las personas con las que necesito hablar directamente-

-Podrías empezar con el investigador pokemon de ahí-dijo Richie señalando a una persona de cabello marrón a unos cuantos metros de ellos-Se llama Gary, creo que lo demás no tendré que decírtelo-

-Gary!...Gary el nieto del profesor Oak?-

-Ese exactamente, ahora es un famoso investigador pokemon-

-No puedo creerlo…al final logro tener éxito-dijo Ash con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Si, pero mejor apúrate a hablar con el por que todavía te faltan muchas personas con las cuales hablar-

-Esta bien- Ash se aproximo a paso lento hasta Gary, cuando estuvo cerca le toco el hombro haciendo que se volteara.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, no crees?-

-Pero miren quien esta aquí, el chico maestro pokemon- Gary lo reconoció de inmediato y con su típica sonrisa de superioridad saludó a Ash

-Es una grandiosa sorpresa encontrarte aquí-

-Bueno para mi no es una sorpresa pero si me da gusto verte Ash. Veo que el chico perdedor logro alcanzar su sueño después de todo-Ash hizo un gesto de estar ofendido pero a un así tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. Gary no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo chico presumido aunque, claro ahora mucho más maduro.

- Por lo que veo tú también lograste lo que querías-

- Supongo que podemos decir que ambos triunfamos, no lo crees así enemigo?-

-se puede decir eso, pero ahora creo que podemos ser más amigos que enemigos-

-Eso ya esta arreglado pero creo que deberías seguir con tu trabajo de anfitrión, luego nos veremos- diciendo eso ultimo Gary se alejo de Ash dejándolo solo, en ese instante Ash pudo voltear a ver a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que en el poco tiempo que hablo con Gary el salón se había llenado

-Ash, terminaste de hablar con tu viejo rival?- Richie se había acercado a Ash

-Si, por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por que ahora debes de seguir con las demás personas-Richie señaló hacia todos los rincones del salón donde la gente se hacia cada ves más numerosa. Ahora Ash comprendía que no iba a ser tan sencillo como el creyó hablar con todas esas personas.

Después de un largo rato hablando con una infinidad de personas que solo le hablaban de negocios o cosas que el no entendía, y de fingir una enorme sonrisa con cada una de esas personas decidió que era hora de descansar un poco antes de dar su gran discurso. Pudo notar que al fondo había una pequeña mesa con bocadillos y algunas sillas, se dirigió hasta allí y después de tomar un bocadillo de camarón se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas. Richie se había alejado para hablar con uno de los inversionistas por lo que no había nadie que lo hiciera regresar a su trabajo por el momento, tenia que disfrutar este pequeño instante todo lo que pudiera por que después no habría descanso.

- Cansado de trabajar? –Ash se volteo para ver quien le había hablado, la voz provenía de un hombre alto y moreno, con cabello corto y ojos rasgados

-Eres tu? En verdad eres tu?- Ash reconoció a Brock, o cuando menos estaba casi seguro que era Brock. ¿Cantas personas con ojos rasgados y piel morena podía haber?

-Si, soy yo- Brock le sonrió y Ash se levanto de su asiento para poder abrazar a su amigo

-No te he visto desde hace mucho tiempo amigo, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Ash

-Has sido mucho tiempo verdad-

-Yo trate de comunicarme contigo Brock pero tu sabes, te habías ido y no sabia donde estabas- Ash se estaba empezando a sentir muy culpable, dedicar tu vida al trabajo tiene sus partes malas.

-No te preocupes, yo te entiendo aunque no estoy a gusto con lo que hiciste, te perdono por no estar conmigo durante estos años, pero eso no quiere decir que todos te perdonen-

-Lo se…pero aun no me has respondido ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Ash tratando de cambiar de tema

-No solamente tú triunfaste y cumpliste tu sueño-

-Te refieres a que ahora eres un criador pokemon-

-Y no solo eso, soy el mejor criador pokemon y tengo un centro pokemon-

-El único centro pokemon que no esta dirigido por una enfermara Joy- Richie se había integrado a la plática- Que tal Brock, no te vi cuando llegaste-

-Tiene poco que llegue, ah y por cierto gracias por la invitación-

-Tu lo invitaste?, sabias que el iba a venir y no me lo dijiste- dijo Ash al encontrarse que su amigo Richie no le había informado todo completamente

-Bueno Ash, yo no sabia si Brock iba a venir y además era algo así como una sorpresa, no es así Brock-

-Si claro una sorpresa, como la sorpresa que le espera cuando se encuentre con la belle… Aow!- Richie le había dado un codazo para que se detuviera y no siguiera hablando de aquello ya que Ash todavía no sabia de su otra sorpresita, aunque más que una sorpresa buena estaba seguro sería una mala.

-Ash creo que es hora de que des tu discurso- Richie cambió el tema antes de que Ash percibiera algo, afortunadamente para el había atinado y si era hora de que Ash diera su discurso.

-Tienes razón, se me había olvidado por completo- El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que apenas se daba cuenta que debía hablar en publico. Ash vio la indicación que le dio el presidente para que subiera a la tarima y después de que la música se apagara y el ruido disminuyera decidió empezar con su deber de anfitrión.

Se subió a la tarima, todo el mundo se había callado y lo estaban viendo fijamente. Tomó el micrófono y después de unas carraspeadas de nerviosismo producidas por su garganta, empezó a hablar. Se había aprendido todo lo que debía de decir y ahora nada más lo estaba recitando, no estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar en público pero tampoco se le hacia muy difícil. Miraba para todos lados para concentrarse en la gente cuando un ruido le llamo la atención, la puerta se había abierto para dejar pasar a una hermosa mujer. Ella era la misma chica que había visto en aquel letrero, pero se veía mucho más hermosa en persona, su cabello rojo brillaba con intensidad, su vestido rojo dejaba ver su perfecto cuerpo y su cara mostraba una pequeña sonrisa la cual lo dejo sin aliento, y no solo sin aliento sino que también había dejado de hablar. Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse en los cuales la gente se había quedado expectante, continuó su discurso sin ningún otro problema, pero ahora sus ojos no miraban a toda la gente, ahora solo estaban centrados en una sola persona, la chica a la cual vio entrar y ahora no podía dejar de mirar. Despertó cuando pudo escuchar que todo el mundo aplaudía, con el poco control que le quedaba de su cuerpo bajo de la tarima encontrándose con Richie y Brock que lo recibieron con algunas palmadas en la espalda.

-Estuviste bien amigo, mejor de lo que pensé- Ash no prestó atención a las felicitaciones, solo quería alcanzar a esa chica y saber más de ella.

-Espera Ash, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Richie al ver avanzar a su amigo

-Debo ver quien es ella- respondió Ash sin prestar mucha atención a la reacción de sus amigos. Siguió su camino sin detenerse, ahora no tenia tiempo para explicarles a sus amigos lo que había pasado.

-Crees que sobreviva o Misty lo acabará sin misericordia- Brock se acerco a Richie el cual se quedo parado viendo y entendiendo a la perfección la acción de su amigo. Aunque sus amigos nunca lo admitieran el siempre supo que había una atracción entre ellos y aun después de todos estos años esa atracción seguía ahí.

-Brock estoy seguro que lo acabara sin misericordia pero el se lo buscó, solo espero que sepan controlarse frente al presidente- Brock asentó afirmativamente estando de acuerdo con lo que Richie acababa de decir.

Mientras tanto Ash seguía acercándose a esa misteriosa chica, bueno cuando menos misteriosa para el. Ash llego al lugar donde ella se encontraba, espero un momento a que terminara de hablar con una persona la cual al percatarse de que el estaba ahí esperando a hablar con ella decidió irse.

-Señorita fue un gusto conocerla pero tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, nos vemos luego- el hombre se despidió y se fue. Misty quedó un poco sorprendida por su acto pero aun así se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, hasta que alguien la llamó.

-Disculpe señorita, espero que la este pasando bien en esta gran cena- Misty se volteó y se sorprendió al ver a aquel hombre frente a ella, pensó que no se atrevería a hablarle después de que nunca se comunicó con ella.

-Señor Ketchum…si la estoy pasando bien- Misty forzó una sonrisa para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba a punto de matar al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-Eso es grandioso y veo que me conoce, lamento no poder decir lo mismo, podrá resultar increíble pero no conozco ni a la mitad de las personas que están aquí- será cierto lo que dijo o nada mas estará jugando con ella, como era posible que siendo el maestro pokemon no supiera nada del mundo pokemon, Misty seguía pensando las palabras que había dicho Ash cuando el volvió a hablar.

- Una señorita como usted no debería estar aquí sola, por que no me acompaña a la pista de baile- esperen un momento, o Ash en verdad no sabía quien era ella o era muy buen actor, ahora estaba coqueteando con ella.

-Por supuesto- Misty le entregó su mano y el la dirigió hasta la pista de baile. Tenia que descubrir que era lo que planeaba y solo había una forma, acercándose más a el.

La música era una pieza muy tranquila y lenta, los dos bailaban muy cerca del otro haciendo sentir a Ash como un adolescente, esa chica en verdad había despertado una parte dentro de el que hace mucho no sentía. Misty seguía pensando en por que Ash estaba actuando así, si era un juego lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos, pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego. Misty se acerco más a Ash y descanso su cabeza en su hombro, cuando Ash se dio cuenta de la acción de Misty la agarro por la cintura para acercarla todavía más, cosa que puso nerviosa a Misty, su plan no estaba funcionando y ahora era ella la que estaba encorralada. Estar junto a su primer amor de nuevo, en un baile muy pegados la estaba confundiendo demasiado, podía sentir esa vieja sensación despertar, debía separarse rápidamente de el antes de que no pudiera controlar sus acciones. La música termino y ella se separó de el, después de salir de la pista le dijo que tenia que hacer otras cosas y se fue de allí, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta pudo escuchar que la llamaba.

-Espera! Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre- Ash alcanzó a decir antes de que ella se desapareciera. Misty se detuvo en seco, era verdad todo lo que pensó, no sabía quien era, claro que después de todos esos años de distanciamiento como la podría reconocer, pero tal vez era mucho mejor así, talvez así podría aprovecharse un poco de la situación y vengarse, cuando menos sabía que lo confundiría y cuando se enterara de la verdad sufriría un poco.

Se volteo decidida y se acercó muy lenta y seductoramente hacia el, cuando estuvo a su alcance lo agarro de la corbata y lo acercó hacia ella. Ante esta acción Ash se tenso y Misty lo pudo notar, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Se lo acercó un poco más para poder sentir su respiración, estaban a pocos centímetros de besarse. Ash trato de acercarse un poco más para poder besarla pero Misty se lo impidió alejándose.

-Ash, Ash, Ash…no debes de ser tan impaciente- Misty volvió a acercarse y estando de nuevo en la misma posición le susurro –Mi nombre, Señor Ketchum, usted ya lo sabe- y con un ágil movimiento se acerco a su oído donde le dijo con una voz contraria a la que había estado usando –Y si sabe lo que le conviene se alejara de mi- esta vez había sido muy fría al hablar y después de decirle eso lo alejo de ella con un rápido empujón y se alejo lo más rápido posible.

Ash se quedo petrificado viendo toda la escena, todo había sucedido tan rápido que no pudo actuar. Esa chica lo confundió demasiado, primero lo atrajo como si lo fuera a besar pero termino por decirle que se alejara de ella. Todo estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza hasta que alguien le hablo.

-Ash pude notar que conociste a tu compañera de campaña- dijo el presidente acercándose a el-lastima que se fue tan apresuradamente y ya no los puede presentar oficialmente-

-Quien?-

-La chica que salió hace rato, la que estaba hablando contigo- El presidente no se había dado cuenta del pequeño incidente por que en ese momento Richie había llamado su atención salvando el pellejo de sus dos amigos.

-Habla de la chica pelirroja-

-Si, ella, verdad que es espectacular-

-Si, muy espectacular- dijo Ash recordando todo lo sucedido

-Como no podría ser tan espectacular siendo la belleza de Kanto, la hermosa Misty Waterflower-

Eso le callo a Ash como un balde de agua fría, la chica con la que habia estado hablando era Misty, la chica con la que coqueteó era Misty, la chica que lo había dejado sin aliento dos veces en esa noche era Misty, pero ahora se daba cuenta de su juego, si por que todo había sido un juego. Ahora comprendía por que actuó así, solo había jugado con el, lo había echo quedar mal, lo había engañado y humillado, si claro…ella era Misty.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Nota del autor: Pido perdón por no poder actualizar antes, la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo y los ratos libres son muy reducidos o mi inspiración se va impidiéndome seguir. En los Reviews pude notar que algunas personas se preguntaban si Misty iba a aparecer, creo que este capitulo contesta todas sus dudas. No voy a poder actualizar hasta mediados de Febrero, tengo una competencia muy importante y estas semanas estaré muy centrada en practicar. Ahora sin mas que decir me despido, Ah! y deséenme suerte (espero ganar, después les informaré que tal me fue) BYE!!!.

P.S: por mi ausencia les dejé un capitulo largo


	4. Chapter 4

La noche había sido pesada, casi no pudo dormir recreando todo lo sucedido esa noche

La noche había sido pesada, casi no pudo dormir recreando todo lo sucedido esa noche. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta del juego de ella?, más bien ¿Cómo no pudo reconocerla? Bueno el tenía la culpa de que no pudiera reconocerla pero tampoco era como para jugar así con el y avergonzarlo de tal manera. Después de lo sucedido se dio cuenta que sus amigos sabían de ella desde antes y no le dijeron nada, y encima después de que les pidió una explicación de por que le habían ocultado que ella iba a asistir solo le respondieron con que ellos no tenían la obligación de informarle de nada y que todo lo que había pasado era por su culpa. En parte tenían razón, el fue el que inicio a coquetear con ella pero es que el no sabia que era ella, si lo hubiera sabido habría actuado diferente, bueno tal vez no tan diferente por que a decir verdad ella le había quitado la concentración desde que entró y ese cuerpo que tenia solo lo ponía a sudar y a imaginar cosas que….

-Deja de pensar en eso Ketchum- se reprendió internamente. Ya tenia suficiente con que sus amigos lo hubieran traicionado y ahora su pensamiento.

Tenia que prepararse e ir a trabajar, se levanto de su cama y después tomo una ducha de agua fría para despejar su mente. El recuerdo de Misty no lo dejaba tranquilo y aunque le costara aceptarlo sabia que después de todo había disfrutado verla, sintió por un momento viejos sentimientos muy guardados volver a surgir pero estaba seguro se habían ido tal como llegaron, ya habían pasado muchos años desde que se había enamorado de ella y ahora estaba convencido que no sentía nada por ella. Aunque eso no significaba que no le gustara y que se vengaría de lo que le había echo pasar, pagaría por lo que había echo y además el lo disfrutaría. Podrá ser un adicto al trabajo pero de cuando conquistar mujeres se hablaba el era el mejor.

De camino a su trabajo pensó sobre su plan de venganza, tenía que ser cauteloso por que si el Presidente se daba cuenta de lo que haría seguro sería un punto final a la oferta de trabajo y también empeoraría su situación actual. Las calles parecían interminables, había demasiados carros, al parecer la gente si había aumentado en proporciones colosales y ahora se le haría más difícil llegar al trabajo. Cuando por fin divisó el edificio y entro a la zona de estacionamiento se dio cuenta que su lugar reservado estaba ocupado por un convertible azul, muy elegante para ser un auto deportivo, pero aunque el carrito costara millones eso no explicaba por que tenían que usar su espacio de estacionamiento. En ese momento no podía hacer nada pero cuando se enterase de quien era la persona que no respetaba su lugar vería como las pagaría. Siguió buscando un lugar y cuando por fin lo encontró estaba del otro lado del edificio, ahora tendría que caminar para llegar a la entrada y además ya se le había echo tarde. Camino rápidamente hasta que algo que piso lo detuvo por un momento, al parecer alguien había tirado una goma de mascar. – ¡Genial, lo que me faltaba!- dijo mientras intentaba quitársela del zapato. El incidente de la goma de mascar le había costado unos valiosos minutos, cuando por fin alcanzo el ascensor se dio cuenta que iba 20 minutos retrasado. –Gran forma de empezar el día Ketchum- se dijo a si mismo antes de entrar a la oficina del presidente donde lo esperaban desde hacia rato.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con Richie.

-Vaya Ash, pensamos que no vendrías-

-Si, lo siento pero al parecer este no es mi día-contesto Ash

-Señor Ketchum por favor tome asiento- exclamó el presidente al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ash- como vemos que el ultimo invitado llegó, sigamos con la reunión-

Ash tomó asiento rápidamente, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ver a su alrededor.

-Bien, cual es el punto de esta reunión- intervino Ash

-Como lo veníamos platicando anteriormente, esta reunión se lleva a cabo para especificar como iniciaran la campaña usted y la señorita Waterflower- explicó el presidente- La señorita Waterflower no ha podido venir hoy pero quedamos en que le informaría cuando sería la primera presentación a los medios-

-Tenemos previsto que una de las formas en que podríamos anunciarlos es por medio de una aparición prevista y arreglada, o también podemos acceder a dar entrevistas- Habló Duplica la cual estaba sentada a un lado de Richie

-La aparición arreglada no se vería un poco esforzado, hay que trabajar sutilmente en anunciarlos, no queremos dar a conocer las noticias antes de que sea hora de anunciarlo- Richie se dirigió hacia el Presidente para objetar ante la idea de Duplica- Las Entrevistas las podríamos utilizar después, no es bueno precipitarnos-

-Entiendo tus puntos Richie pero entonces como empezaremos las campañas- El Presidente vio a cada dirección y fijo su vista en Ash- ¿alguna idea señor Ketchum?

Ash no sabia que responder, la verdad no tenía idea de cómo manejar una campaña publicitaria. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando una voz desde la puerta se robó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Yo si tengo una idea- Una chica de cabello anaranjado-rojizo que vestía con un Jean y una blusa escotada hizo presencia dentro de la sala- siento llegar tarde pero pude terminar antes así que decidí venir a la reunión- su explicación fue dirigida exclusivamente hacia el Presidente que de inmediato sonrió y con un gesto le indicó que se sentara.

-Señorita Waterflower nos podría comunicar su idea- dijo el presidente una vez que ella se hubiese sentado

-Ya que queremos hacer una presentación sutil ante la prensa, que tal si lo hacemos ayudando al pueblo-

-Explíquese-

-Podríamos ayudar en la construcción del nuevo centro pokemon y también organizar alguna clase de ayuda en los orfanatos, podríamos llevar pokemons a jugar con los niños- Misty parecía muy ilusionada, siempre había optado por la ayuda a la comunidad, aunque le encantaran las batallas ella sabía que los pokemons también podían ayudar

-Eso es un truco sucio- Alguien interrumpió-la prensa no se traga ninguno de esos actos caritativos y además no creo que sea una gran noticia que ayudemos a la comunidad, no es una buena forma de empezar una campaña- Ash tenía que estar en contra de ella, no solo por que se tenia que vengar, también no deseaba perder el tiempo en cosas como esas.

Por otra parte Misty estaba furiosa, la argumentación de Ash no tenía sustento verídico y además era un completo idiota-_Se ve que no ah cambiado- _se dijo mentalmente Misty. – ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! , que mejor forma de empezar una campaña que mostrando que nos importa el mundo Pokemon, a pero claro, hay personas que no saben nada del mundo Pokemon, no es cierto Ash- Misty terminó triunfalmente con una sonrisa cínica dirigida hacia Ash.

Ambos se miraban como dos fieras apunto de atacar. Ash se había sorprendido por el comentario de Misty, estaba usando lo que le había dicho la noche anterior en su contra. Misty quería destrozarlo, ahora no solo era un patán, también era un completo idiota e insensible. Richie sabia que si esto seguía así ambos terminarían haciendo algo que después lamentarían y en este momento ellos se encontraban ante el Presidente.

-¡Yo creo que es una buena idea!- exclamó Richie, todos voltearon a verlo- Aunque pueda ser que no atraiga mucho en algunos momentos la ayuda a la comunidad, también es una buena forma de mostrarse ante el publico y eso es lo que importa, después podremos hacer la campaña más llamativa- Misty le dedicó una gran sonrisa, Ash no dejaba de clavarle la mirada con un gesto irritante y el Presidente solo apoyo su cabeza es su mano, cosa que indicaba que estaba pensando la situación.

Pasó un rato y el Presidente seguía igual, todos esperaban ansiosos su respuesta, finalmente el Presidente levantó su cabeza-¡Esta bien!, haremos lo que Misty propuso- El Presidente se levantó de su silla-Yo creo que si podremos atraer a la prensa con esas actividades, además es una ingeniosa y sutil manera de empezar a promocionarlos chicos- El Presidente sacó unas carpetas que se las pasó a Duplica-Necesito que empieces con todos los preparativos Duplica, hay que iniciar esto cuanto antes-

-Esta seguro Presidente, tal vez sería mejor pensar un poco so…-

-Estoy seguro Duplica- contestó el Presidente y después se dirigió hacia Misty- Gran propuesta señorita Waterflower, podrías aprender mucho de ella Ash- y con ese ultimo comentario el Presidente salio de la sala.

-Creo que lo impresionaste Misty- Richie se había acercado a Misty- ¡Gran trabajo! -la felicitó

-Si claro, gran trabajo Misty- Ash ironizó- sigo creyendo que tu idea no es buena- se levantó de su silla y antes de salir le dedicó otras palabras a su ahora enemiga- y no creas que lo de la noche anterior se va a quedar así como así-

-No te preocupes Ash, cuando quieras puedo ridiculizarte nuevamente- contestó Misty triunfante

-Aghhh!, esto no se quedara así- dijo Ash antes de salir por la puerta principal seguido de una Duplica un tanto atariada

-No te preocupes Misty, el pronto entenderá que todo fue por su culpa- Richie apoyo su mano en el hombro de Misty

-Eso es lo que espero, por su propio bien, pero conociéndolo eso nunca pasara- Misty se levantó de su silla- además lo que menos me importa ahora es su vida, lo de anoche lo hice únicamente para vengarme, no me da miedo lo que pueda hacer- con eso Richie y Misty salieron de la sala.

···············································································

Unos pasillos adelante se encontraban Ash caminando furioso cuando alguien lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo haciéndolo voltear.

-Ash, debes tranquilízate si no echaras humo por tus orejas- Duplica le sonrió- si el Presidente te ve así no quedaras muy bien con el- agregó

-Lo se, es solo que ella, Aghh!...no puedo soportarla-

-Yo te apoyaba, a mi tampoco me parece una buena idea pero ya sabes, ordenes son ordenes-

-Gracias Duplica, aunque sea te tengo a ti de mi parte por que al parecer Richie me ah traicionado- le correspondió Ash

-No creo que sea para tanto- Duplica apoyo su mano en su hombro- además siempre puedes contar conmigo-

-Eh…Gracias- contestó Ash un tanto incomodo con la situación

-Ah! Me tengo que ir pero buena suerte Ash- Duplica se alejó rápidamente para suerte de Ash.- _Eso fue extraño_- pensó Ash antes de continuar su camino

······················································································

Al siguiente día todo ya estaba listo, esa misma tarde ellos irían a la construcción del nuevo centro pokemon y al día siguiente se la pasarían casi 10 horas en el orfanato jugando con los niños y los Pokemons.

Ese mismo día Ash pudo llegar temprano, pero nuevamente su lugar de estacionamiento estaba ocupado. –No puedo creerlo, ahora si aclarare esto- dijo Ash en camino al ascensor. Una vez que llego al piso correspondiente fue a hablar directamente con la secretaria principal, en este caso Duplica.

-Duplica me podrías decir como es que mi lugar de estacionamiento esta ocupado por segunda vez- Ash trató de sonar calmado

-Pensé que ya te lo habían comunicado Ash, el Presidente le permitió utilizar a Misty tu lugar de estacionamiento en lo que se desocupaba uno-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Pero como es posible!-

-El presidente alegó que Misty no podía estar caminado de un lugar a otro, además que por ser mujer a ti no te importaría cederle tu espacio-le contestó Duplica

-¡Esto es increíble!, ahora también me quita mi espacio- Ash se dirigió a su oficina- que nadie me moleste Duplica-

-Pero Ash, recuerda que hoy deben ir al centro Pokemon-

-¡¿Qué?! Genial, simplemente genial- azotó la puerta después de eso

············································································

Para la tarde ya todos estaban listos para iniciar, todos habían llegado al terreno donde se estaba construyendo el nuevo centro Pokemon y al parecer la prensa si se había interesado. Los periodistas ya rodeaban el lugar con cámaras y eso que apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que habían llegado Ash y Misty.

-Ves como esto si fue buena idea- le dijo MIsty a Ash- pero es obvió que tú no reconocerías una buena idea aunque te prendieran algunas de tus neuronas-

-Ya veremos Misty, no creo que puedas aguantar el trabajo, seguramente te terminaras rompiendo una uña-

-Recuerda con quien te metes Ash, y si alguien se va a terminar rompiendo algo seguramente serás tu con esa ropita que traes- Misty se alejó para empezar a hablar con la enfermera Joy.

Misty tenía razón, la ropa que traía no era específicamente para trabajar. Ash vestía con unos buenos tenis, unos jeans costosos y una playera de marca, en cambio Misty vestía simple, con unos jeans rasgados en las rodillas, una blusa pegada y unos zapatos viejos. –_Pero aun así se ve espectacular-_pensó Ash antes de pegarse en la frente para recordarse que esos pensamientos no podían entrar en su cerebro.

- ¡Chicos! - habló Richie para llamarles la atención- hay que empezar esto, recuerden que tienen que dar una buena imagen, lo que les tocara hacer es ayudar a ensamblar las estructura de madera- les explicó después de que se hubieran acercado

-¡Ok!- contestaron ambos

Los trabajadores empezaron a traer los grandes pedazos de madera mientras Misty y las enfermeras Joy excavaban un poco en la tierra para hacer espacio.

-¡Ash! ayuda a esos hombres a cargar la madera-le gritó Misty a lo que Ash solo pudo contestar obedeciendo ya que junto a el tenía a la prensa.

En cuanto Ash llegó al área de la madera un hombre le paso un gran palo de madera. –Llévalo a la sección D- le dijo. Ahora Ash tenía dos problemas, primero el no sabía donde estaba la sección D y segundo, el palo le había astillado la mano además de haberle rasgado los pantalones.

Ash tuvo que resignarse a su suerte, este seria un largo día, un gran y largo día.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Nota del Autor:

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo otro Chapter de "MI ERROR." De ahora en adelante trataré de actualizar pronto, cuando menos el tiempo que dura las vacaciones. Espero que para la próxima semana haya podido terminar el siguiente capitulo de "NO ME OLVIDES". También planeo terminar un fic que deje pendiente, el de "LO QUE SIENTO". Este Chapter está muy corto pero para el siguiente les prometo que habrá mucho más entretenimiento, por lo que será más largo. Que tal les va pareciendo el fanfic y que opinan de la relación entre Ash y Misty, y sus aliados Misty/Richie, Ash/Duplica, les aseguro que habrá muchas más cosas interesantes entre todos ellos y además no olvidemos a Brock y Gary, les adelanto que pronto habrá más personajes conocidos.

Espero que les guste el chapter y por favor dejen Reviews, acepto cualquier tipo de comentario y consejo.


	5. Chapter 5

Bajo el inmenso calor que hacia su cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar, el cansancio lo invadía y la sed lo agobiaba, pero no se podía permitir fallar. Ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que ambos hubieran llegado al lugar de la construcción y para ese entonces hasta la prensa se había cansado de observarlos y se había marchado. Los únicos presentes eran los trabajadores, algunas enfermeras, pokemons que ayudaban y por supuesto ellos dos.

El trabajo no había cesado desde que empezaron, primero tuvo que acarrear todos los grandes pedazos de madera hacía las diferentes secciones, después tuvo que servir de ayudante pasando todas las herramientas y tornillos a los trabajadores aparte de sostener las piezas y por último ahora tenía que verificar que cada madera estuviera en su lugar. Y ella tan fresca como si acabara de llegar, se dedicaba a insertar los tornillos que unían la estructura del edificio.

Podría ser que ese trabajo le tocara a el como hombre que es, pero después de su accidente con el martillo aparte de lastimarse el dedo, rompió una de las maderas haciéndola inservible y mostrándose como un verdadero inútil ante los demás trabajadores su trabajo se limito a simplemente servir como ayudante.

Todo le salía mal, por más que intentara mostrarse superior ante ella todo daba vueltas y el era el que terminaba en la peor posición. Comenzaba a pensar que esto de la venganza no iba funcionar y eso hacía aun más pesado el trabajo debilitando cada parte de su cuerpo ante la rendición. La carga que su espalda y piernas sentían le permitió recordar que además que seguramente despertaría al día siguiente con un inmenso dolor en el cuerpo, ya no le serviría la ropa que actualmente estaba utilizando. Sus jeans estaban rasgados, su playera estaba sucia y sus zapatos parecían los de un pordiosero. No era que le importara mucho la ropa pero la verdad tampoco traía mucha ropa como para permitirse deshacerse de ella.

Sus pasos se hicieron aún mas lentos cuando se dio cuenta que pronto tendría que acarrear aún más madera después que la pila ya estuviese vacía.

-¡Ash!-alguien le gritó haciéndolo voltear-deberías tomarte un descanso y beber algo de agua- al parecer Misty se había dado cuenta de su cansancio-las cantimploras están por haya- dijo señalando una esquina.

Misty le dedicó una sonrisa antes de que el empezara a caminar y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar está vez ella le había dedicado una sonrisa genuina, sin sarcasmo ni cinismo, sonrisa que había olvidado que tenía.

Al llegar al lugar de las cantimploras se sentó en un tronco cercano, por primera vez se sintió dichoso de poder sentarse, recordaba como odiaba pasar los días en la oficina sentado revisando papeles y ahora extrañaba ese ambiente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Misty se dedicaba a poner clavos en las diferentes secciones de unión cuando divisó a lo lejos a un Ash apunto de caerse del cansancio, el pobre había estado de ayudante trayendo y llevando las diferentes herramientas, por primera vez sintió compasión por el. No era tampoco que hubiera hecho demasiado pero ella misma imaginándose haciendo ese tipo de trabajo lo detestaba, aunque sea Ash había servido para que ella obtuviera el trabajo más sencillo que únicamente requería de dar algunos martillazos y no estar caminando por todo el terreno.

Ash llegó a un punto cercano a ella y fue entonces cuando decidió ayudarlo de alguna manera, llamó su atención y le indico que descansara, para su sorpresa el simplemente obedeció, debería haber estado muy cansado para dejar que su orgullo no ganara.

Observó como pudo llegar a un tronco y se sentó con tal énfasis que parecía haber estado apunto de morir si no descansaba. Tomó una cantimplora y la bebió tan rápido que hasta se le derramó un poco por las esquinas de su boca, seguidamente se limpió con el reverso de su mano y se quito la gorra que llevaba para poder esparcirse agua sobre su cabeza. El agua mojo su cabello alisándolo y volviéndolo más oscuro, un poco de tierra que tenía en su cara se escurrió y el pareció relajarse con el contacto del liquido.

No lo había visto así desde hacía mucho tiempo, los viejos recuerdos de sus viajes y el cansancio que las largas caminatas les daban volvió a su mente. Además debía admitir que se veía atractivo con esa expresión de alivió y el cabello mojado, imaginó lo que muchas chicas hubieran hecho al estar presentes viendo tal escena, después de todo seguía siendo el Maestro Pokemon aclamado por el sexo femenino como el chico más guapo, soltero y rico.

Repentinamente Ash levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de Misty, retuvieron la mirada un tiempo hasta que ella se dio cuenta que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo desde que le indicara que descansara, no sabía como había sucedido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su acción. Decidió voltearse lo antes posible, pero antes de que lo hiciera Ash sonrió mostrándose triunfante por haberla encontrado mirándolo.

Ella simplemente regresó a su trabajo y continuó martillando recriminándose el haber estado observándolo. –Imbécil- murmuró por lo bajo, ya era suficiente con el ego que tenía como para ahora también añadirle que ella lo estuviera viendo. Le había otorgado un punto a su favor inconscientemente.

El resto del tiempo las cosas pasaron rápidamente, todos estaban ocupados haciendo su trabajo y casi nadie hablaba, hubo algunas veces en que se tropezaron uno con el otro pero simplemente fingían indiferencia. Ninguno habló con el otro por el resto del día. Cuando la camioneta que los regresaría a las oficinas pokemon llegó ambos simplemente se subieron y se sentaron muy distantes el uno del otro, Richie tuvo que ocupar el espacio de en medio.

-Y ¿Qué tal les fue?-no hubo repuesta, Richie miró hacia ambos lados, los dos miraban por las ventanas, parecían dos niños peleados-Me tendrán que contar que paso de una manera u otra, el presidente quiere un informe completo-

-Todo salió bien Richie, ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos y estoy segura que en poco tiempo se terminará la construcción del centro pokemon- Misty le contestó

-Con todo el trabajo hecho no pienso volver a pisar un área de construcción, prefiero donar el dinero-Ash parecía estar un poco perdido de la situación y el comentario había sido mas para si mismo que para los demás.

-¿Quién pensaría que el Maestro Pokemon resulto ser un inútil? ¿Qué dirían las personas que tanto te aclaman verte derrumbado por un simple día de trabajo?-el sarcasmo con que Misty le hablaba lo saco de su trance

-Si fueran chicas estoy seguro que disfrutarían verme trabajando y con el cabello mojado aunque fuera un inútil, ¿No es así Misty?-

-Cretino, ¿Cómo piensas que alguien como yo pudiera estar observando a alguien como tu? Solo te veías demasiado cansado y por un momento recordé los viejos tiempos en esas caminatas por todas las regiones, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado y no te volveré a tener consideración-Misty apartó su rostro y lo regreso a la ventana para seguir mirando a través de ella

-Chicos no creo que sea bueno para la campaña que sigan enojados-Richie trataba de calmar la situación-Si el presidente se da cuenta de que pelean puede que cambié su opinión sobre muchas cosas-

-Sabemos fingir Richie-contestó Ash- y es cierto a mi también me recordó los viejos tiempos, una parte de mi los extraña- el comentario no iba dirigido a nadie pero era cierto, Ash había olvidado ese cansancio como había olvidado o mas bien abandonado muchas cosas

Misty se sorprendió por el comentario pero no dijo nada al igual que Ash que simplemente regresó a mirar por la ventana. Richie abandonó sus intentos por sacarles más información, después hablaría con Misty y Ash por separado. Nadie habló hasta llegar a su destino donde Richie se despidió de ambos y entró al edificio. Ash y Misty caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y para su malestar lo tuvieron que hacer juntos por que se dirigían al mismo destino. Después de unos instantes Misty llegó a su automóvil y apretó un botón para quitar el seguro de las puertas, iba a seguir su camino cuando una voz la detuvo.

- Disfruta tu lugar de estacionamiento-la voz no había sido rencorosa, la verdad no distinguía lo que quería decir Ash con esa frase. Misty volteo a verlo con una expresión un tanto de confusión pero aun así se mantenía tranquila, Ash se volteó y antes de empezar a caminar dijo una última cosa- Adiós, nos vemos mañana-

Misty se quedo inmóvil por un momento pero recupero su cordura y se subió a su convertible azul, la voz de Ash había sonado vacía, sin emoción alguna. Tal vez el cansancio provocaba estragos en el pensamiento de Ash, con esa idea dio rumbo al departamento que había rentado.

Ash había cedido a viejos recuerdos que lo mantenían ocupado desde que Misty hizo aquel comentario. En realidad la experiencia de la construcción no solo le había hecho recordar los viajes, también recordó a sus amigos y las aventuras que tenían. Esa amistad que perdió lo hizo sentirse fatal, había dejado olvidado ese cariño y fuerza que le brindaban sus amigos y aunque Brock y Richie le hayan perdonado, ya no era lo mismo, ya no había esa conexión, seguridad y confianza entre ellos. Con Misty no solo había perdido una amiga, perdió a su fuerza de apoyo y de superación, perdió a alguien que siempre lo apoyaría y aconsejaría, su mejor amigo después de Pikachu. Por eso era que alguna vez llego a tener tan fuertes sentimientos por ella, pero ahora ya había perdido todo, hasta su oportunidad de estar con ella. Por un momento quiso regresar el tiempo y hacer todo de diferente manera, quiso volver a sentirse cerca de sus amigos pero eso también significaría haber dejado otra cosa de lado, lo que desde chico había anhelado y por lo que había luchado tanto.

Todo había empezado cuando se propuso entrenar al máximo para la última competencia, solo necesitaba ganar la liga de Kanto y derrotar a Lance para conseguir ser Maestro Pokemon, sería un gran acontecimiento si ganaba por que así probaría ser no solo la persona más joven en lograr tal objetivo, también lo haría con honores al lograr obtener más copas que cualquier otro Maestro Pokemon. Esto lo había impulsado a viajar por meses solo a una montaña donde no tenía comunicación con el exterior más que uno que otro día cuando bajaba hacía el pueblo más cercano para curar a sus pokemons si se herían. El día llegó y rápidamente alcanzó la última ronda donde se enfrentaría con Lance, todos estaban apoyándolo excepto una persona. Ash ganó y le ofrecieron el puesto que Lance ocupaba, se tenía que mudar y tener menos contacto con los demás pero también significaba un gran avance en su carrera. Aunque algunas personas no querían que Ash se fuera lo entendían, no hubo alguien que le dijera que se quedará (ni siquiera su madre), no existió la razón para dejar todo, y aunque en realidad el tenía planeado tener esa razón, ella nunca llegó. Después supo sus razones y hasta lo fue a visitar en persona para disculparse y felicitarle, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada y por alguna extraña razón decidió que ya no valía la pena decirle lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado. Esa fue la última vez que la vio hasta ahora.

Los días pasaban y cada vez se comunicaba menos con los demás, terminó escribiendo cartas que después dejaron de tener destinatarios por diferentes razones. Se olvidó de ella, su fama le sirvió para no pensar en ella, el tenía a cada mujer que quería sin ningún problema, pero ninguna significo algo más que un capricho. Dejo de pensar en el amor y también lo dejo de lado, no le servía ni lo quería, el trabajo era lo único que existía. Tenía todo bajo control hasta que ella apareció nuevamente y con ella muchos amigos más.

Llegó al cuarto de hotel y se tiro en la cama, estaba demasiado cansado como para tomarse una ducha, ni siquiera se cambió de ropa. Se durmió en pocos minutos pensando en lo que podría haber sido, tal vez hubiera terminado igual, después de todo nunca supo lo que ella sentía por el. Ahora seguro lo odiaba pero tal vez todo pudo haber sido diferente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A la mañana siguiente le dolían todos sus músculos como lo había pensado, decidió tomarse esa ducha que había dejado pendiente la noche anterior. Sentir las gotas chocar contra su cuerpo apaciguaron su dolor y sus pensamientos. No había tenido una noche tranquila, soñó su posible futuro, un viejo amargado en una cabaña alejada de cualquier persona. Pikachu había muerto y lo único que le quedaba era su titulo que no había sido superado, pero no tenía a nadie para conversar y disfrutar de sus logros. El día que se enfermó no pudo comunicarle a nadie por lo que días después murió sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Movió su cabeza para despejar tan feos pensamientos, definitivamente no quería terminar así. Se terminó de preparar para su largo día, pero no se quejaba. Por alguna extraña razón sentía algo de emoción por ir al orfanato, era como si fuera de nuevo a empezar. Quería volver a sentir esas sensaciones que de niño lo impulsaban a continuar luchando y además disfrutar de su vida.

Se subió a su carro después de pasar por el lobby, definitivamente se tenía que conseguir algún departamento. La gente inundaba cada vez más el lugar y no solo en el hotel, en toda la ciudad. Cada vez que salía de su cuarto era embestido por diferentes personas buscando algún autógrafo o simplemente para recordarle lo tan buen entrenador que es.

Tuvo que pasar al centro pokemon para recoger a pikachu ya que el día anterior lo había dejado para chequeo para no tener problemas cuando la competencia iniciara. El pokemon había optado por pasar la noche ahí ya que no quería acompañar a Ash a trabajar. Pikachu se había salido con la suya mientras que el había sufrido de un horripilante pero a la vez interesante día.

-¿Qué tal estas amigo?-

-Pkapipi-le contestó pikachu lanzándose a sus brazos

-Gracias enfermera Joy por cuidar a mi pokemon, espero que no haya causado muchos problemas-dijo Ash con una sonrisa después de haber acariciado a su pokemon

-Al contrario Ash, Pikachu ha sido un gran compañero para los demás pokemons-La enfermera le dio la espalda para teclear algo en la computadora y enseguida regresó su rostro hacía Ash-Misty habló esta mañana para informar que no iba a poder asistir para recoger las pokebolas de los pokemons que van a utilizar en el orfanato, sería mucho problema si tu te las llevas Ash-

-No hay problema- contestó aunque dentro de si pensaba que ella lo había hecho a propósito por que se enteró que tenía que recoger a pikachu

En poco tiempo llegó a su destino cargado de una maleta con pokebolas la cual pesaba más de lo que creía. Tuvo que cargarla hasta dentro del edificio donde inmediatamente se encontró rodeado de flashes, los periodistas ya habían hecho su aparición en el lugar. Una vez librado de las preguntas y cámaras en el interior se encontró con Richie y Brock.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Richie se acomodó su chaqueta y después le respondió -Ya que el día anterior ni tu ni Misty dieron mucho detalle sobre la construcción eh decidido ver el trabajo por mi mismo esta vez-

-Yo vengo a ayudar, ya sabes cuanto me gusta este tipo de cosas, me recuerda los tiempos en que tenía que cuidar a mis hermanos-Brock le sonrió-Hola pikachu-

-Pikapi!-saludo pikachu

Cuando Ash estaba apunto de hablar el ruido de los flashes provenientes de las cámaras se hizo presente, al parecer la belleza de Kanto había hecho acto de presencia y no venía sola.

- Misty, ¿a que se debe que venga acompañada del Señor Oak?- un periodista había preguntado llamando la atención de las tres personas al final del pasillo

-¿Esto significa que son pareja nuevamente?-

-¿La pareja dorada de Oak y la Sirena vuelve a estar junta?-todos los periodistas hacían preguntas similares petrificando a Ash y haciéndolo caer a pedazos cada vez que escuchaba otra de esas afirmaciones

Misty sonrió a una de las cámaras y tomo el brazo del investigador poniéndolo también al alcance de la cámara.

- Es obvio por que este joven me viene acompañando y no, no hemos vuelto a ser pareja solo somos amigos, ¿verdad Gary?- con esas palabras Ash volvió a respirar, había estado reteniendo el aire sin darse cuenta.

- Déjenme adivinar, tampoco les correspondía decirme eso ¿verdad?- dijo Ash volteando a ver a sus dos "amigos" los cuales parecían querer desvanecerse en el aire ante la mirada asesina de Ash.

Ash regresó su atención a los dos chicos que seguían rodeados de periodistas, no pudo resistir sentir que algo en su estomago se iba salir al ver a Misty agarrando del brazo a Gary. Imaginar que alguna vez ellos habían sido pareja terminó por comprobar que en realidad todo había terminado, su oportunidad había dejado de existir mucho tiempo atrás. Ya no importaba, el sabía que algo así tuvo que haber pasado pero verlo de frente era aun más doloroso de lo que imaginó.

-Gary es el fundador de este orfanato y viene a apoyarnos en este acto- Misty continuó hablando- Es realmente necesario reconocer que un investigador tan famoso como Gary Oak se preocupe por el bienestar de la gente ¿no creen?- Eso había sido una puñalada para Ash, Misty le había nuevamente recalcado el hecho de no tener contacto con el mundo exterior.

Gary seguía sin hablar hasta que le indicó a Misty que continuaran con lo que venían a hacer. Ambos caminaron hasta terminar del otro lado del pasillo donde encontraron a todos los demás presentes.

-Pikapika!- Pikachu saltó a los brazos de Misty

-Piakchu! Cuanto tiempo sin verte querido amigo- contestó Misty ante la muestra de afecto del pokemon, desvió su mirada del pokemon para notar una maleta en los pies del Maestro Pokemon.

-Que bueno que recogiste las pokebolas Ash, no pude asistir al centro pokemon por que tenía que encontrarme con Gary- ante esas palabras el entrenador simplemente musito algo in entendible y se volteo para terminar de entrar al área donde los niños se encontrarían. No vio a nadie a los ojos hasta llegar al salón donde los niños se encontraban reunidos.

Misty ignoró su acción y los demás se vieron entre ellos para después seguir el camino de ambos jóvenes. El salón estaba decorado con posters y laminas de diferentes colores, la mayoría contenían dibujos hechos por los niños. Al parecer había cerca de veinte niños distribuidos por todo el lugar, la mayoría se encontraba jugando con diferentes muñecos o peluches en forma de pokemons. Gary tomo lugar al frente para que todos lo vieran, enseguida todos los niños se callaron y lo saludaron con un sonoro –Buenos días Señor Oak-

Gary se acerco más a los niños indicándoles que todos se sentaran en un pequeño círculo. Todos los demás se quedaron alrededor del investigador esperando.

-Niños hoy conmigo vienen algunos amigos que quieren jugar con ustedes y traen consigo algunos pokemons-Los niños empezaron a hablar después de que Gary hubiera terminado de hablar- Sería mucho mejor si todos se dividen en cinco grupos y eligen a alguno de ellos para que este en cada grupo-

Rápidamente los grupos se formaron, cada grupo tenía cerca de cinco o seis integrantes. El primer grupo eligió a Gary que se fue a un rincón después de que tomara algunas pokebolas de la maleta. Una niña se acerco a Misty para preguntarle si quería estar en su grupo, Misty sonrió y acepto para después dirigirse a otra esquina cerca de Gary. Otros niños empezaron a jalar el pantalón de Brock tratándose de montar en el. –Usted es muy alto Señor, podría ser una montaña- el niño hablo haciendo reír a Brock que se alejo con varios niños en su espalda y agarrados de sus piernas. Richie se empezó a reír de Brock hasta que un niño lo empujo por atrás –Usted la tiene Señor- dijo el niño antes de salir corriendo al patio donde otros niños se encontraban jugando.

-Supongo que no tengo opción, nos vemos luego Ash- Richie salió corriendo persiguiendo a los otros niños. Ash para ayudarlo saco de sus pokebolas a tres pokemons que resultaron ser un baulbasor, totodile y apemon a los que les indico que persiguieran al hombre alto de cabello café. Cuando regresó su mirada al salón tenía alrededor de el a cuatro niños. –Usted es el Maestro Pokemon ¿verdad?- preguntó uno de los niños.

-Si, así es- contestó orgulloso

-El Señor Oak dice que es un amargado por que ya no visita a nadie fuera del trabajo- otro niño habló haciendo enojar a Ash que después empezó a reír

-El mismo Gary de siempre, después me las va a pagar- Ash se inclino para estar a la altura de los niños- Yo no soy un amargado, de hecho no conozco a nadie tan aventurero como yo, ¿verdad pikachu?-

-Pikapipi- Pikachu saltó a su hombro atrayendo la atención de los niños

-¡Que pokemon tan bonito!- una niña exclamó

-Si quieren podemos ir a jugar por halla, pikachu y los otros pokemons jugaran con ustedes- indicó Ash para después tomar la maleta, al parecer solo quedaba una pokebola y no traía consigo otros pokemons además de Pikachu.

Ash sacó al squirtle de su pokebola y le dijo a pikachu que jugará con los niños mientras el iba a buscar más pokebolas. Se acercó al grupo de Brock donde se dio cuenta que cada niño jugaba con un pokemon subiéndose en el mientras que Brock los ayudaba, decidió ver si Gary tenía pokemons extras ya que Richie solo tenía tres con el. Cuando estaba avanzando a la esquina donde el investigador se encontraba vio por una ventana a una niña sentada en un tronco en el patio, pero estaba muy alejada de los demás niños que jugaban en el otro extremo con Richie. La niña no tenía más de seis años, su cabello era largo y color azulado, vestía con un vestido amarillo y parecía querer jugar con los demás pero no dejaba de esconderse tras un libro que tenía en sus manos, el libro era sobre que pokemon es el más adecuado para empezar un viaje, el mismo que Ash había leído mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Dejando tu trabajo a pikachu?- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ash volteo para encontrase a Misty de frente con varios peluches en sus brazos. –Deberías estar con tu grupo y no viendo por la ventana-

-Tú tampoco estas con tu grupo Misty-

-Es diferente, yo vine por algunos juguetes, tú estas huyendo de tus responsabilidades- le contestó enfadada

-No estoy huyendo, vine a preguntarle a Gary si tiene pokemons extras por que yo solo tengo a un squirtle aparte de Pikachu-

Misty lo vio detenidamente con una mirada indescifrable-¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes? Yo estaba más cerca de ti y aunque no tengo pokebolas extras traigo conmigo a mis pokemons-

-No se me ocurrió-

-No se te ocurrió o no me querías preguntar, te has estado portado extraño, lo de ayer ya quedó olvidado no tienes por que seguir enojado- dijo con el rostro ceñudo

- Eso no me importa, de echo ya no se que me importa- dijo antes de voltear nuevamente hacía la ventana. Misty quedo sorprendida por su respuesta pero siguió su mirada para ver que era lo que el observaba. –Parece estar muy sola, quizás debería de ver que le pasa antes de regresar con mi grupo-

Ash se alejó caminado hacia el patio no permitiéndole a Misty reaccionar, ella se quedó observándolo nuevamente. Ash llegó cerca de la niña y se sentó en el tronco que estaba junto a ella, la niña pareció no haberse percatado de su presencia.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?- la niña volteo a verlo para después regresar su vista al libro

-Me llamó Arelí- contestó cortante

-¿Por qué no estas jugando con los demás en lugar de estar leyendo ese libro Arelí?-la niña volvió a verlo

-Prefiero estar leyendo que jugando con ellos, además a nadie le importa lo que hago-

-¿Por qué dices eso? Si a nadie le importará yo no estaría aquí- le contestó el con una sonrisa

-Eres el único, a los demás no les importa por que dicen que soy muy mala para los pokemons y nunca llegaré a ser Maestra Pokemon-

-Todos tienen la misma oportunidad de ser Maestros Pokemons Arelí, solo hay que practicar mucho para aprender más de los pokemons-

-Ese es el problema, yo no soy buena aprendiendo por que siempre me quedo dormida y no llegó a tiempo a la clase, las maestras dicen que nunca aprenderé si siempre llegó tarde a las clases-Arelí empezó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas por sus ojos

-No llores Arelí, las maestras y tus compañeros están equivocados- Ash trataba de consolarla, su situación lo regresó al tiempo en que iniciaba su viaje pokemon

-¿Cómo estas seguro que están equivocados?- dijo la niña limpiándose las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos color miel

-Si lo que dicen fuera cierto yo no sería Maestro Pokemon, cuando inicie mi viaje pokemon me quede dormido. Cuando por fin llegue al laboratorio para recoger mi pokemon descubrí que ya no quedaba ninguno más que un pikachu salvaje- le explicó Ash recordando lo distraído que era, en realidad todavía seguía siendo

-¿Y qué pasó después?-

-Una manda de sparrows nos persiguieron a Pikachu y a mi, pero lo logre salvar y ahora es el mejor amigo y pokemon que tengo-le contestó Ash haciendo sonreír a Arelí- con el logré obtener el título que ahora tengo así que no tienes que sentirte mal por quedarte dormida ya que a mi también me pasó lo mismo-

Arelí se levanto del tronco y soltó su libro para después abrazar a Ash. Al inició Ash se quedó sorprendido, no se esperaba tal acción, pero después le devolvió el abrazo a la niña de igual manera.

Misty sonrió al ver tal escena, al parecer todavía quedaba algo del Ash que ella conoció y alguna vez amó.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Nota del Autor:

Siento haber tardado un poco en actualizar pero he estado ocupada con otro proyecto literario. Tenía que sacar este capítulo de mi pensamiento para poder seguir trabajando en el otro proyecto, ahora por fin me podré dedicar completamente. Me tardaré un poco en actualizar ambas historias "Mi Error" y "No me olvides" pero prometo que antes de que termine agosto ya habré actualizado.

Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, agradezco que lean mis historias. ¿Saben? Hay algo curioso en todo esto que no se si debería contárselos. He visto que hay más gente a la que le gusta la historia de "No me olvides" y extrañamente no es una historia que a mi me agrade demasiado. Mi historia favorita de fics es la de "Mi Error" pero todos tenemos gustos diferentes. Eso no quiere decir que dejaré de poner todo mi empeño en cada capitulo de ambas historias.

Creo que eso es todo así que nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Por favor dejen reviews, son los que me animan a continuar escribiendo fics.

P.D: Todavía quedan muchas cosas que revelar y a Ash le quedan muchas cosas por aprender antes de darse cuenta completamente de su error. Próximo capitulo aparecerán dos nuevos personajes que en realidad no son tan nuevos.


End file.
